


Not My World

by truthlessFaith



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe Hopping, Angst, Episode: s03e21 Same As It Never Was, Fluff, Gen, Missing Limbs, TMNT 2014 Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthlessFaith/pseuds/truthlessFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey may have kind of accidentally fell through a portal that was supposed to be destroyed. He ends up in a world completely different from his own and has no idea what to do. If it were one of his brothers they'd have found a way home by now. Than the brothers he'd been longing for show up. Except they aren't his brothers.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where  Mikey comes from a world Shredder ruled over long before the turtles were even born. Only knowing war all his life this semi peaceful world leaves him confused and lonely. Unable to trust this unusual place he tries not to go crazy by talking to stuffed animals but that doesn't really work. Than Rapheal, but not his Rapheal, makes him run for his dear life. Not his Donnie looks weird in glasses and is way too excited about other universes. Not Leo stares more than nessasary but is pretty much the same as his Leo. </p>
<p>Also it's really weird being in the same room as himself. But at least his other self is just as funny as himself. It's already confusing with there being two of him. If it hurts his head what do the others think of it?</p>
<p>Oh, and he has a robotic arm that they have no idea about. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first TMNT fanfic! I'm trying to stay in character as best I can.
> 
> This was written all on my phone so please excuse weird typos I didn't manage to catch.
> 
> Important note: Mikey from the world ruled by Shredder is roughly based on the Mikey from Same as It Never was episode in the 2003 show, but it isn't exactly the same. He popped into the 2014 movie verse.
> 
> So please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter One:

Everything looked different but the same. In his world half the buildings were blown up, burnt, and crumbling. The snow fell in murky grey patches, not soft white flurries, and it wasn't so peaceful. Of course this city wasn't without crime but it wasn't all misery with constant blood spill. It didn't have constant feeling that fear was integrated in the air. 

Hiding wasn't so difficult here and food wasn't as scarce. A proper meal hadn't been eaten in days but garbage pickings usually ended up fruitful with canned goods or leftovers from the humans. He enjoyed this worlds grub more than the tastless mush back home. If his brothers were here he wouldn't mind calling this place home. Than again it wouldn't feel right leaving everyone behind like that. 

 

Fall was just starting in his word, here snow already sat in a thick blanket. He pulls his ginger colored cloak closer around him, hood drawn over his face to not only fend off the cold but keep himself hidden. He remembers the constant begging toward Leo to get some shade of orange for his ninja gear, to match his favorite color and 'colorful personality.' Though it didn't look as good as the deep colors of his brothers he still loved it dearly. Neon colors weren't exactly good for hiding in the shadows Leo had pointed out when he initially chose a bright orange hue. He didn't mind the deep shade of orange he received. Especially since the cloak Don made in the color kept him warm… _ish_. He really missed being toasty warm by their camp fires and banged up heaters. He ached for home and his brothers.

 

As nice as this place was one of Leo's lectures sounded amazing right about now. Donnie could fuss over his arm as much as he pleases and Raph. Hell he'd even take a beating for the prank he set up before this all happened. It'd been a month already and he couldn't figure out how to get out of this world. It left him feeling suffocated and useless.

He watches as his breath clouds and twists into the sky, listening to the soft hum of his right arm mixed with the sound of traffic below. The moon crept closer to the middle of the sky . It's not safe staying out too long even in this almost-safe city. An entire life time of hiding from evil, fighting evil, left one cautious of every movement . Not seeing Shredders symbol plastered everywhere only reminded him how dangerous this place could be. Risking anything here fell into a category of avoiding at all costs due to backup not being an option. Nobody would come to his aid here. Not even the replicas of him and his brothers he seen hopping around on rooftops.

At least Leo and Master Splinter's training slash nagging slash lectures made a mark on his brain. Yes, he found himself wedged into deep trouble more times than he could count. That didn't mean he'd make it worse if avoidable. 

A shudder runs through him as he spots four figures jumping from rooftops a few yards away. With a slight hesitation he turns to jump onto the fire escape, deciding to leave this night for those who actually belonged here. City lights from apartments filled with families taunted him on his way, twisting his heart.

The routine is the same every day. Climb in the window, shut and secure it, navigate the maze like hallways of the abandoned building while avoiding the traps he set. Only to end up in the weird storage room he made his residence that was slightly less drafty than other rooms.

A make shift bed of old blankets and cushions he picked up on his nightly patrol for answers sits in the corner. It took a few days of gathering before it even became remotely comfy. Odd smells from this and that clung to the fabrics, littered with stains that wouldn't come off from endless scrubbing in an old beat up pal. Luckily for the turtle growing up in the sewers left no room to be picky of findings. Sleep was not lost sleeping in stained cloth. He opens his cloak to pull out a stuffed bear he tucked into his belt as he hummed softly. It had been laying carelessly in the dumpster along with a tattered pillow that he'd tied to his back for his nesting area.

Pulling back the blankets reveal three other stuffed animals he'd carefully collected during his time here. The first one was forgotten at a park under a bench. Gingerly Mikey had pulled it from the mud and held it in his hand. As muddy water dripping from it soiled his hand he couldn't help staring at the stuffed ape. It's reddish brown fur with pinched brows and a crooked mouth captivated him. One of it's eyes was missing but it still seemed to be...fierce. His chest twisted in longing for his brother Raphael while holding the toy gently in his hand. His grip tightened before he brought the ragged thing to his chest, ignoring the cold gritty feeling of the dirty water slipping down his plastron. Most of the mud came out in the fountain where he scrubbed the stuff toy until he could no longer feel his hands from the cold. Later on he made a red headband for the ape during the daytime when he couldn't bring himself to sleep. While stuck inside the building during the day, left wondering the halls, he managed to find two plastic sporks to mimic sais. The second one had been forgotten in an abandoned apartment building he was scavenging. Only a scarce few items lay spewed about in the building. 

This one was a bunny with a shredded ear. It was half under a empty, ripped box for a toaster. Its dull lavender fur drew his attention almost immediately. To Mikey's delight the bunny held a heart between it's arms with 'I wuv you' stitched into it. Memories of Donnie flashed in his head of how his big brother had such a large heart. A purple headband later with a long stick tied to its back the toy reassembled his brother more so. 

The third one was found in an alleyway soaking up a puddle. This one had black fur with an unusually long snout for a stuffed bear. He nicknamed it Lil' Splinter and made up a robe for him. Now the fourth one he found held long stained white fur that was soft as satin. With a blue headband for the bear and two butter knives he finally had a toy for his other sibling. Leo had such a pure mindset yet was so far from not having sins, forced upon him from the endless battles Shredder pushed them into. 

In a way it helped with the lonelinesses due to it feeling like he had a piece of his brothers with him. It ebbed the pain away ever so slightly. Like taking Advil for a broken arm, it did next to nothing but yet it did something. He didn't know what else to do to get home but wait for his family to figure something out and help him. There was no way to know if anyone here would willingly help him without asking. Asking meant showing himself and revealing his position he managed to hide thus far. Mikey searched everywhere that he could think of that would help him get home without risking too much. 

Temptation to find the Shredder of this world to see if he had the same equipment got stronger by the day. In the end he preferred not to end up in a lab again. He felt sick just thinking about it. In truth that fear alone was probably what kept him from finding a gateway home. He curls up into the blankets around his makeshift family, hoping today is warmer than the last few. If only Donnie were here to fix up a heater so his shell didn't feel frozen solid. He sighs miserably and snuggles into the blankets in an attempt to get heat that wouldn't come. 

\---- 

"Another week another failure." Mikey tells his family of stuffed animals that were stack on the bed in a neat line.

"Nothing. Anywhere. No matter how hard I creep!" He exclaims, throwing his hands up in defeat before they fall in front of his face, a coughing fit scratching at his throat.

"I just don't get it!" He grumps out after his fit subsides. "Than again the purple dragons weren't much of a solid idea either." 

"Come on, any ideas?" The attention goes to the stuffed animals as he crouches down in front of them. 

"No, Raph. I can't waste my time beating up--" a wet cough leave him nearly breathless "-- the bad guys! And Donnie, I tried altering my T-phone and I don't even think you could fix it now." He sucks in breath as another fit threatens to escape him. Eyes drift down to the phone clutched in his hand.

"I literally made it worse." It wouldn't even turn on after he cracked it open to mess with it.

"I'm going insane." He huffs and falls onto the heap of blankets, T-phone dropping onto the sheet next to him.

"I just wish you guys were really here." He adds softly, taking Mini Leo into his hands gently. A thumb gently strokes the fur on it's chest. He'd do anything for a leader right now. He was tired of making decisions and leading himself, surviving by himself. Most of all the stupid silence that was always around now. Did they miss him as much he missed them? After all nearly a month and a half already pasted. What the shell was taking them so long? His stomach churns at the thought of them being seriously hurt due to trying, and failing, to save him. 

\----

_'Someone is here_.' 

Mikey's blood runs colder as he curled tighter into the blankets and willed himself to stay still as possible. How hadn't he heard them before this? Why was he sleeping so soundly that he didn't hear the makeshift noise traps he'd set up to alert him? He'd only just woken up when he heard someone speaking crudely outside his door. Loud and brash. No one spoke in return so he hoped silently it was only one person. It'd be a lot easier to get away if it was. There was a chance they wouldn't think twice about it when they opened the door and only seen a lump of sheets laying in the corner of the room. Having squatters in abandoned buildings wasn't uncommon. He nearly darted out of the blankets to the window but the handle was already turning when the thought came to him. He bites his tongue and chokes down the cough scratching at his throat. 

"I think I found somethin' " the voice rumbled as it opened the door.

"But I don't think it's what we're lookin' for." 

"Did you finally find your brain?" A bouncy voice added in, laughing at their own jibe. A loud thawp echoes in the air shortly after.

"Knuckle head." The gruff voice said, but it didn't hold all anger even if masked by it. Raph, the turtle under the sheet thinks before his breath hitches. He nearly jolts out of the covers into the turtle's arm when a voice echoes in his head. 'The voice is deeper, not as angry. Not scared. Not mine' 

It wasn't his Raph and that nearly made a sob escape. These were this world's turtles, not his, there was no telling if they'd be friendly toward him. Not to mention he wasn't sure if he'd crack from seeing his family look-a-likes. What if they worked under Shredder here? Or broken in by Stockman? There was a chance they prowled the city looking to eat the innocent victims holed up in abandoned buildings. 

He wonders how fast he can get to the window. If he waits til they get to the other side of the room he could probably make it to the door. Maybe. There was no way in he he wanted to face possible Shredder followers slash Stockman Goonies slash cannibals. 

But would they really be cannibals if they ate human flesh? They weren't exactly human so did it count? Probably not so it was just man eaters, like a tiger or wolf or--   _koff-ugh-koff_

Everything in the room stilled at the cough Mikey forgot to choke back. Now, having no choice, he darts from under the blankets without hesitation. Hopefully they'll be startled enough for him to get at least five second -- 

" _What ta' f_ \-- Hey! Get back here!" Or just two, he thinks bitterly as Not-Raphie yells at him from behind. Though he's already out the door and down the hallway, heart thumping and chest burning already. The turn in the hallway is made too wide causing his shoulder to slam into the wall. A sharp pain shudders through him but doesn't slow him. He fumbles only for a fraction of a second before he gets to his aim- the stairwell.

"Cowabunga dudes." He murmurs under his breath, already labored, just before he jumps forwards. His hand grips the top of the rail and in one fluid motion he flips over the it free falls down the stairwell. The feeling of it nearly causes him to let out a whoop of joy, loving the false feeling that he was flying, but the adrenaline of the chase beat it back down. His jump angles him towards a new rail three floors down on the opposite side.

His body jerks as the bar bends under the grip of his right arm, jolting his shoulder with a sharp but manageable pain. He smirks as he drops down on the stairwell with a cough half from the dirt and half from whatever cold he managed to pick up. 

The door opens easily as he slips through, shutting it even though the other turtles will no doubt be able to track him. He moves down the hall debating on which room he should slink into. On his way he makes sure to fling open a door every so often as he passes in hopes of slowing them.

In the end he finds himself in what was some sort of cafeteria, tables and chairs skewed around, and moves to the windows twenty or so feet from the ground. He thanks whoever is above for the fact he had the brains to sleep with his weapons and tools on him, along with his cloak (that one more so for warmth.). 

The grapple hook slips easily from its place into his hand. In an instant it's already rotating at the ideal speed. Another second it's snuggly secured on the ledge of the window. He's halfway to the ridge when the cafeteria door swings open. As a curse escapes him it mirrors the Not-Raph's own comment. A smirk pulls on his lips as a dull ache trembles through him. 

"No ya' don't!" The red banded turtle shouts before the rope starts to violently shake with vigor. He suddenly feels like a wet noodle in the wind.

_"ohmygod"_ Mikey yelps. "Stop! I mean no harm!" He babbles out, his attempt at a joke was automatic. Usually it'd alert his brother's that he was in trouble due to him drawing attention to himself. 

But they weren't here.

He grips tightly onto the rope, not daring to attempt to continue the climb as he was thrashed around like those tin cans strapped to 'just married' vehicles. The way his body bangs against the wall every few seconds leaves his flesh aching with soon to be bruises.

A sudden _foosh_  made everything go in slow motion as he looks up to see a ninja star sinking into the wall with a _thunk_  it severs the rope in a split second. At first he scrambles to clutch onto the wall, but the smooth surface was unable to help him. So his feet press against the wall instead to push him outward into a back flip. If he could land ten-ish feet away from them there was a good chance he could make it out the door and back to the stairwell. 

But of course the table he lands on is against him and jerks with his weight, causing him to stumble closer to the edge rather than the center. It  sends him crashing to the floor in an ungraceful shriek. His side hits with a heavy impact and tosses his body off the floor much like a stone skipping against the water. On the second landing his jaw cracks against the tiled floor. Blood from a bitten tongue seeps into his mouth in a sudden rush. Which in turn splatters onto the floor as a coughing fit finally bursts from his lungs in painful bursts. 

He scrambles to get up , even though the coughing refuses to subside, but he barely managed to push himself up when a heavy weight shoves him back down. The groan that escapes him is half frustration and half pain. Why couldn't he have moved more smoothly? He pulled off more difficult maneuvers than that. 

_"Gotcha."_ The deep voice rumbled and Mikey could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Dude, that was totally harsh." The other voice piped in, sympathy tinging his tone. Not-Raph scuffs and the weight let up on his back. Breathing became slightly easier.

Thankfully for him his cloak still covered him. Including his arm that slowly slipped to his belt unnoticed to pull a throwing star carefully from his pouch.

"Tag. You're it." Mikey comments from the ground before he bends his arm, sinking the sharp blade of his tool onto Raphael's foot. He cringes at the yelp and curse, feeling guilty as he jolts forwards on all fours. Just as he fumbles onto two feet he is jerked back by the ridge of his shell through the cloak.  He feels the arm go rigged in realization while it holds him a good foot off the floor. 

"Woah. _duuude_ " The other Mikey breaths out, grip tightening slightly. Now the cat was out of the bag, there was no doubt the other recognized the feeling beneath his hand. He shifts his head slightly, catching a glimpse of wide blue eyes identical to his own. 

"That was a short game of tag." Mikey chokes out as the one holding him pulls the hood down off his face. It reveals his light green skin and freckled face with an lopsided grin to hide how fast his heart was thumping. "Uh. Surprise?"


End file.
